


Trash master

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Roman is question his life choices, as always master is scum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: What could be more fun than terrorizing your cute kouhai.





	Trash master

“S-senpai!” Mash calls out, her pale cheeks colored a rosy red.

A lecherous grin is spread over your lips as you seat yourself on her lap. Mash almost wishes the couch would swallow her up as she presses her back against the leather of the couch. It wasn’t as if your affection is unwelcome but is always so sudden and intense. Anyone could walk in the common room, a servant, an employee or Roman for god sake.

Your hands are placed be either side of her head. Not applying any pressure, but Mash knows what your hands are capable of.  
Powerful spells, a kind gesture, protecting but also pleasure of you so wished.

“How about we deepen our bond hm?” You say with a cheeky smile and Mash face turns tomato red. How can you be so nonchalant about this? What kind of perverted person are you?

A hiss of a door sliding open and a call of your name has you looking up over Mash her head towards the entrance of the common room. Romani, the resident idol trash, gives you and the situation you have placed Mash in a quick once over before swiftly turning on his heel and leaving the room.

You raise a brow and Mash covers her face in utter embarrassment.

“hmmm maybe there is too much interference here”

Mash peeks through her fingers to look at you. Opting to rest on of your hands on your knees and one on your chin, you see to be reflecting on your actions.

“How about we go to my room?”

“eh?”

“Yours might be better since none of the servants will enter there.”

“Senpai!!!”

Mash chokes out, she should have known better. As if you would reflect on your actions, you are by al means the queen of lecherous behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> If you want to see more works, since I haven't uploaded all of them here atm, please visit my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
